


Chastity and Menace

by awishturnedwell



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice (TV 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Wow, first time I'm putting anything on Ao3, haha coming get it, mostly a headcanon, possible alternate ending for a story I've been working on forever, prelude to some other stuff I'll be putting here eventually?, set in the same general verse as a very very very dirty story that will be coming soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awishturnedwell/pseuds/awishturnedwell
Summary: Beej and Lyds are madly in love.  So why can't he get some love?  Lydia firmly holds her ground.





	Chastity and Menace

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is a headcanon for my pseudo-AU. I've been working for years to combine the cartoons with the movie and most of what other people write doesn't work for me. This is pretty freaking old, but my first time posting it here.
> 
> Premise involves Lydia having some magic.
> 
> This is NOT a fully fleshed out story. It's more like a series of bullet points in paragraph form.
> 
> Please forgive and notify if there's any major grammatical errors.

Okay, so Lydia gets this firm mental hold over Beetlejuice and he just can’t anymore. He’s super obsessed and she won’t let him anywhere below the belly-button or above the knee. And he’s tried. He's tried so hard. Literally, he goes for some thigh and she shuts him down.

At this point, he’s basically ready to beg. So, after a particularly intense session of making out - and a getting rougher game of handsie - in which he’s got her gasping, he thinks it’s time to make his move. When she thwarts him yet again, he finally, finally thinks to ask why. She smirks and says she’s saving herself for marriage.

Now he thinks she’s playing the ultimate prank on him because.. really, what else could it be? He raised her better than that. But, no, she’s totally serious.

Of course, this means he has to tell her he’s not allowed to marry her because of the previous dealio.

He does, however, propose less than a week later.

Before they get slapped with a court order or worse, Lydia demands that he take her to the courthouse. She demands that the entire Neitherworld bureaucracy let her marry Beetlejuice. She's always been willing to take on the courts. They keep hemming and hawing, but she doesn’t cave.

Finally, Judge Mental, who we all know has the most balls, tells her that it’s too much trouble and they don’t want to.

So Lydia smirks, a real devious smirk, and tells him in no uncertain terms that they had better change whatever goddamn rules they need to for her to get married or else she’s unleashing Beetlejuice on them. She also informs them that he is exceedingly eager to cause mischief and harm to get his way because it’s the only way he can get her lovin’.

The entire court freezes in a kind of terror. Even, for a heartbeat, Judge Mental. If everything up to now hasn't been mischief and harm... shudders abound at the thought. But being the responsible judge he is, he asks Lydia what's the difference. If Beetlejuice marries her, he has free run of both worlds and the afterlife can’t let the living know about the dead.

So Lydia tells them: I can put a leash on him.

And Beetlejuice goes from looking super menacing, and maybe already starting something that's a little too vicious to be called pranking anymore, to slavering after her.

When the judge still looks like he doesn’t believe her Beetlejuice goes right back to threatening and everyone can tell he’s not willing to play this time around. Lydia tells them, change the rules in their favor because she IS getting her way.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe this is gonna be an alternate ending at some point? I just really like the idea that Lydia actually does, yes, want to wait until marriage. And she has Beetlejuice so wrapped around her finger that he will do anything to get her what she wants… so that he can get what he wants.


End file.
